Dream Dimension
by epiphanylens
Summary: In a cross between worlds, Anocari, the willful wife of Donatello, must find a way to escape the clutches of Karai and Baxter Stockman. She is forced to live through a horrifying rendition of what could be her life, traveling between worlds of her worst nightmares. She is forced with the decision to accept that she may never return home to her beloved family, or fight for her life.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

My breathing was heavy as I slowly drifted back to consciousness, barely thinking I was alive. There was no feeling in my body, no pain, no anything, as I lied still on the cold ground, hoping someone might find me. I was so weak..I couldn't even open my eyes if I tired. I tried over and over to move my arms, my legs, anything, but it was all a failed attempt.

Suddenly, just when I thought all hope was lost, I heard faint footsteps in the distance, walking towards my lifeless body. I heard them kneel beside me, a hand now touching my arm, shaking me. I tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but everything was fuzzy, my mind gone blank. I felt a pair of arms hoist me from the ground and secure me so to carry me away from my lifeless position.

Through the static of my mind, their voice finally broke through, but only for a moment, "Don't worry...you're safe."

Then it was dark again.

I felt a tapping on my arm when I came to again, still, unable to open my sealed eyes. This time, I wasn't sure if I really couldn't open them, or if I was just too afraid to.

Suddenly, the tapping stopped, making way for the voices:

"She won't wake up..wonder if she's okay?"

"Her vitals seem to be normal..she just won't open her eyes."

I heard a huff, "Great, another human. Bet she'll scream just like April did. Who has ten bucks on it?"

Wait..April..?

"Quiet you. This is serious. Be mature about it."

I heard a snicker, "Well, I think she's kinda cute. I dig the silver skin thing!"

"Yeah.. that was definitely odd.. Whoever she is, she's not from around here."

"Okay, guys, we need to just let her rest. Let's give her some room."

"Hey, wait! Look!"

With what strength I could manage, I pulled myself together and decided it was time to wake up. I twitched for a moment, struggling to get my eyes open, but, oh, boy, when I finally peeled them apart, it was a shocker alright. In front of me stood, none other than, the guys. I was looking Leo, Donny, Raph, and Mikey in the face, fully aware of who they were, but something told me they had no idea who I even was.

Mikey jumped in front of me as I blinked with confusion, "Hey! You're awake! My name's Mikey!"

I felt like a newborn baby who just woke up for the first time, "...W-what's going on?"

He gasped, "She spoke!"

I sat up, a burst of strength jotting through my veins, "Wait..how am I back here? What happened? I thought..I thought she had me..? What is-"

Donny cut me off, "Woah, woah, slow down there.. What are you talking about?"

I looked at all of them, dumbstruck, "What do you mean what am I talking about?! You were all there!" I pointed at them as I said their names, "Leo, Donny, Raph, and Mikey. All of you."

They all exchanged glances of shock for a moment before Leo spoke, "Wait.. you know our names..?"

I raised my hands in the air, frustrated at their ignorance, "What am I? Chopped liver? Of course I know your names! I've known all of you for over six years! Donny even longer than that! What is going on here?"

They were quiet for a moment, unable to conjure up a single word.

Raph finally scoffed, "Wow, Mikey, I think we just found someone crazier than you are."

Mikey pouted, "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are absolutely clueless!"

"Correction," Raph chuckled, "Mikey's clueless."

"Oh my god! Shut up Raph!" I threw my arms down on the couch, "It's bad enough you guys are playing some kind of prank on me, so I don't need some idiot remarks from my brother-in-law who thinks he's such a wisecrack he can just say anything he wants and will be acclaimed as a comical genius for it!"

"Brother-in-law?!" They all yelled in simultaneity confusion.

I looked at them all with complete shock in my expression. They really had no idea who I was or where I came from, did they? They were completely clueless as to my origin in their lives..

Raph looked at me, conflicted curiosity in his eyes, "Wait.. so.. this means.. if I'm your.." He gulped, "brother-in-law...You're married to..one of **them**?"

I hesitated for a moment as they all stood with anticipation in their eyes, watching me like a hawk that had spotted its next kill.

"Holy shit... You really have no idea who I am..do you..?"

They all shook their heads, trying to decide how to respond to my last words.

I swallowed hard, leaning back on the couch they had set me on earlier, "Wow..okay..well..this is definitely interesting..."

"I'll say!" Mikey jumped up, "You're apparently married to one of us and that's interesting enough!"

Leo pushed Mikey back with his arm, signaling for him to be quiet for a moment, "Okay, let's start from the beginning... How about a name? You seem to already know ours, so it's only right we know yours."

I cleared my throat, "Well.. my name is Anocari. Anocari Surie Yoshi."

He nodded, "alright, that's a start. It's nice to meet you Anocari, however weird this may be."

I nodded, "You're telling me."

Donny stepped next to Leo, "So.. you keep saying you already know us..If I may ask..how is this possible?"

I took a deep breath, letting out a long sigh, "You all might want to sit down for this."

I waited for a moment as they all arranged themselves on a seat, "Okay. Well, this is obviously **not** my world..You see, in my world, I've known all of you for a long time." I looked up to Donny for a moment, but quickly looked away, "You're all my family in my world.."

Raph leaned back smugly in his chair, "Yeah, well, that's clear enough after you sayin' that I'm your brother-in-law in all. So, go on, tell us who it is you're married to."

I was quiet for a long moment, wondering how they might react to my answer.

Raph sighed, "Come on, we're waiting, here."

I threw him a glare, something snapping inside me, "Oh my god, Raph, are you fucking serious? Do you really want to do this with me right now? Really? It's bad enough that I just lost my entire family, but now you're sitting here acting like an immature prick to me when you don't even know me! You know what, if you really wanna know, I'm married to Donny. There. Happy now?"

It was dead silent in the room as Donny sat up slowly, his face turning a bright shade of cherry red underneath his olive skin, Raph cracking a laugh from the other side of the room.

I folded my arms, aggressively upset with him, "Oh, okay, tell me now, what's so funny this time Raph? You know, at least he **has** the manners to keep a relationship! Uh-huh, that's right, all of your other brothers are married **except you**. You wanna know why? Because all you are and ever have been is nothing but a nonchalant "tough guy" who thinks he is so much better than all of his brothers just because he's a little stronger than Leo physical wise. You never contribute to anything your brothers have to say or do, you just always want to do what **Raph** wants to do! Well guess what buddy, you're alone! You're alone and that's how it's going to be until you decide to shape up and become a real man like the rest of your brothers!"

Everyone in the room was dead silent, mouths hanging open in awe, for a complete ten seconds. I think I might have gone a little too far with this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Stories

It was a definite given in my family that if **anyone, **and I mean anyone, talks down about Donny, I would not be happy. It was in my nature to not stand for nonsense like that, especially when it's about my own husband. Donny had been through so much, even before I met him, and when I did, he was a wreck..he saw himself only as a misfire of creation..a monster..and it saddened me to see such a beautiful person look so deeply down upon themselves. He was everything to me, from the moment he saved me from Shredder's foot when I first came to Earth, and to now.

I folded my arms tightly, holding both my elbows in my palms. I was almost afraid to look up at them after the chaos that had just unfolded from my mouth. I could just feel them staring at me, waiting for my next move, almost as if it were inevitable that I would do something crazy again. I just wished I had someone to talk to who would understand what I was going through..someone who wouldn't crack jokes or make fun of what I had to say..someone like..

"Master Splinter!" I popped my head up as the realization occurred to me, "I need to see Master Splinter!" Raph started to say something, but Leo gestured him to be silent, "Please. I need to speak with him. He's the only chance I have at figuring this all out.."

Leo nodded, "Of course. He is mediating right now, but I will get him for you."

I sat awkwardly in a pit of unbearable silence as Leo stood and walked to Splinter's chamber. For a moment, I looked up, catching the glance of Donny just before he shied his eyes away, turning red once again. My heart ached at the sight, knowing that he wasn't the man that I married, even if he, well, **was**.

Finally, I heard the 'click-clack' of Master Splinter's cane against the hard, concrete floor of the lair, standing as he approached. He didn't speak a word once he was in front of me, yet, studied me with patient eyes, seeming to stare into my very soul. Though, that was how Splinter was, so calm, rational, so spiritual all the time. He was more wise than I could have ever dreamed to be, and I hoped he could somehow find a way to get me back home.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Master Splinter, I-"

He raised his paw calmly, then proceeded to place it on my forearm, "Please, sit, my child."

Slowly, I sat myself back on the worn, blue couch, now, eye level with Splinter.

He placed both his hands upon the top of his wooden cane, "You..have had a long day, haven't you?"

I felt relaxed as he smiled, shaking his head, "You have no idea."

He shrugged, "Well, I might have a little bit of an idea. You know what they say, old people just know things."

I chuckled lightly at his remark about his age, "I'm glad to see someone around here is lightening up the mood."

He sighed shortly, "Once you are a father long enough, it just seems to come to you in these times." he paused, "Now, let's see what we have to work with, here. I want you to listen to me very carefully and close your eyes. I'm going to try and see into your mind."

I nodded, slowly shutting my eyes as everyone else's stayed peeled on me.

I felt Splinter's warm paw touch my forehead, "I want you to think back to the last memory you can recall before now. Push all other distractions out of your mind and in-vision only what you remember before you came here."

My brows pushed together as I concentrated hard on the memories which were repressed in my mind. I took another breath, "I-it all happened so fast..that night..I'm afraid I might not be able to see anything..something.. I think something might be blocking the memories.."

"I will help you remember, just keep concentrating, my child."

Softly, Splinter began to chant, using his thumb to draw an invisible symbol on my forehead. Suddenly, everything came flowing back to me, all the images, all the people, every movement and word.

"I-I see it!"

"Tell me what you see."

I let out a deep breath, "I-I see Shredder's lair..it's dark, but there is something glowing in the middle of the room. Stockman is there, running around frantically as Karai shouts at him. Now I'm being shoved.. I think I'm unconscious.. or close to it. Now..I'm in some sort of glass containment, shaped like a cylinder. There are machine noises and Stockman is pulling levers and pushing buttons..I..I.." I stopped for a moment, my mind beginning to grow tired, "I'm losing it..It's going blurry now...I can't see anything...just darkness..."

My eyes fluttered back open in choppy blinks as Splinter removed his hand from my forehead. He thought for a long moment, stroking his beard between his pointer and thumb.

I leaned forward, "Master Splinter..?"

He sighed, taking another moment to collect his thoughts, "I know that you are ready for answers, but even I have questions of my own." he placed his paw on my shoulder, "I am sorry, but I cannot yet find a way to get you home. I must meditate and clear my mind so I may deal with this matter." he turned, looking at all of his sons, "In the mean time, I hope my sons will behave themselves in your company." he shot Raph and Mikey a glance and they put their hands up in a silent defence.

I looked down to my lap as he walked back to his chamber, the 'click-clack' of his cane slowly disappearing into the distance. I was so sure he was going to have even some kind of explanation as to what the hell was going on with me..but my hopes were at a fail.

Mikey scratched his head, "Ohhkay..this is all too weird for comfort..soooo, let's talk about who I'm married to! If I may ask?"

Raph gave him a dumb glance, "Oh, and that's gunna make this any better?"

Mikey snickered, "Oh, come on, you know I'm young and good looking. Who wouldn't want this?" he jumped up on a chair and struck a macho pose, trying to act like one of those muscle head body builders.

Leo folded his arms, "Mikey, shouldn't you ask Anocari if she's comfortable talking about all of this, first?" he gave Mikey a look.

Mikey put his finger in the air, "Of course! How rude of me!"

Suddenly, he jumped down from the chair, landing right in front of my feet, collapsing to his knees, "Anocari...can we **pleaseplease please please please please please please pleeeeeeaaaaassseeee **talk about who I'm married to? **Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeee!?**"

He made a pouty face, shaking his clasped hands at me, almost seeming like he was begging me for mercy to spare his life. I stared at him for a long moment, but finally cracked, unable to hide a smile at the pathetic show he was putting on for me.

I let out a giggle, "Oh, alright.."

He made a leap into the air as I granted him permission to ask me all the questions he wished, "Alright! Okhay, so, you gotta tell me every little detail!Who is she? Is she cute..? No! Is she smokin' hot? Oh, oh! Is she like an alien, too? And is she-"

I put my hands up, "Woah there partner, slow down for a minute and breathe, would you? Why don't you just let me do the talking, okay?"

He nodded, the most serious, determined look on his face I'd ever seen since he reached the final boss attack level on Space Creature Invasion:Attack on Homeworld.

I cleared my throat, "Well, her name is Zeema. She is from the Planet Gurgltron in realm 96. You two met through me and Volla, whom I will get to later, and you have been married for about two years now. She looks a bit like me, having silver skin, but she has orange eyes instead of blue and her hair is cut short above her shoulders, unlike my long hair."

He looked at me in awe, "Orange eyes..? She...she... **she's perfect!**"

I gave him a dull look, "Out of all of that all you heard was orange eyes?"

He fell back on his shell, sighing, "What else is there to know? Perfect eyes, perfect girl!"

I shook my head, "I hope that's not the only reason you liked her in my world." Laughing, I rubbed my hands together, "Okay, who's next?" Raph put his hands up, shaking his head slightly, wanting nothing to do with me after what just happened. I simply rolled my eyes at him and looked to Leo, "Well, guess you're next then."

He folded his arms and cleared his throat nervously, "Alright.. go ahead, then.."

"Well," I began, "Your wife's name is Avolla, whom we all call Volla. She's really the reason we all even know each other. She met you **way** before anyone else met any of your brothers. Let's see..I've known you for about six years, which means Volla has probably known you for about..twelve? Yeah, I think that's about right. Anyway, she comes from the planet Utrania and has green skin and long black hair." I chuckled, "kind of the typical martian, but she'd kill me if I told her that. But, yeah, she was the one who introduced me to Donny, Zeema to Mikey, and, well, tried to get a girl to stay with Raph."

Raph grunted and turned his head to the side, a scowl on his face. He didn't want to admit it, but I could tell he was a little upset by being the loner in the family in my world. In truth, no one wants to be alone, even if you may act like it.

Leo scratched his head, "Wow..this is all so.. **weird**.. I'm still having a little trouble believing all of this."

I nodded, "I understand. I'm pretty sure if you guys showed up on my front porch and told me you were my family I'd think you were crazy, too."

Raph stepped towards me, anger in his expression, "Oh yeah, well at least we wouldn't go spoutin our mouths at complete strangers."

"Stop it, Raph." Leo shot him a look.

Raph shook his head, a grimacing smirk on his face, "No, you know what, Leo, I'm tired of this-this stranger tellin us about our lives like we're supposed to just deal with it and accept it as our own lives! This aint us! It doesn't matter if it's the life she comes from or not! We shouldn't have to deal with this shit!" he pointed a finger at me, "Yeah, so go on, tell me how much my life sucks in your world! Tell me! Because it aint my life! Never has been, never will be!"

He stared at me with intensity as I sat, peering into his eyes, ready to strike him down once again from his throne of arrogance, "Okay. Fine. You really want the cold hard truth? I'll give it to you. There was a time when you, in fact, had a wife of your own. You were so in love with her that it basically killed you to be away from her for even a moment. All the time you told her how much you cared for her and how you would never let her go, and it was all true. You never did let her go. She cheated on you, Raph. She found another man. She liked him better and left you after cheating on you for a whole year. You were absolutely heartbroken."

He scoffed, "Okay and what part of that makes **me** the asshole?"

I looked down for a moment, "Raph, you two argued all the time. When she would leave without notice, you erupted with rage when she would return, accusing her of things even before she actually started doing them. You were so jealous all the time that she couldn't see the love you had for her. You.." I stopped for a moment, wondering if I should go on, "I don't know any other way to put this lightly, but...Raph you were violent towards her..."

I watched his face drop as he took a step back, placing a hand on the arm of the chair next to him. I almost felt bad for telling him so bluntly, but I knew it was what he needed to hear.

"Raph.." Leo started, "are you okay?"

Leo tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, turning, "Whatever...not my life."

I sighed as he walked across the room to the kitchen area, taking a seat at the table with his shell facing us, "Do you think I went too far..?"

Leo shook his head, "Raph was being a jerk to you. He deserved to hear it. Just, try to be a little more careful from now on. No matter how tough he may act, he takes a lot of things to heart."

I nodded slowly, "He really was in love with her, though. He just showed it the wrong way.."

Suddenly, Mikey jumped up, clearing his throat, "Well then, time to end this snooze fest of feely-feels! Donny, you've been quiet, why don't you ask Anocari here some questions?"

Donny leaned back, "I-I.."

I smiled, clasping my hands together on my lap, "It's alright, you don't have to talk to me if it makes you uncomfortable."

He sat awkwardly for a moment, then sighed, scratching his head, "I..I guess I'm a little curious..." his voice was shy and soft, just like the first night I met him.

Mikey applauded, "All right! Tell us everything!"

I shook my head playfully at him, "Mikey, I'm not going to tell you guys every little detail about our relationship."

He pouted, "Aw...alriiiiight."

I rubbed my face for a moment, thinking, "Wow..where to begin? I guess your own story is always the hardest to tell?" I paused, "Well, When I first came to Earth, Shredder mistook my ship for an Utram ship and quickly sent his foot soldiers to attack me. They had me cornered in an alley when Donny showed up to help me. I remember it was dark that night, so I couldn't really see what he looked like until after we had gotten away. Seeing him for the first time..I could see all of the hurt he had kept inside for so long..he was so..beautiful to me..yet he only saw himself as a monster..." I looked up for a moment to see Donny's eyes locked on mine. He was staring at me with such question, yet understanding in his eyes, waiting for my next words. I cleared my throat nervously, distracted by his stare, "But..um..yeah, that was about nine years ago. Three years later he proposed to me and I accepted willingly."

The room was quiet as I looked back to Donny. He looked at me for a moment, then dropped his eyes, blushing again. I felt an ache in my heart as I looked back to my hands, which were still folded in my lap. Why did I have to be in a world where my own husband didn't know me? Why did I have to look him in the face to see the man I love, but know he didn't love me back? Most of all, why did it have to hurt so damn much?


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming of You

Chapter 3: Dreaming of You

In the moments it occurred, I was never entirely sure if I was simply dreaming, or if somehow I was caught between a rift of the two worlds I was torn between. I remember feeling the cool night air on my face as I lied peacefully by the lake above the lair. Everything was so serene, so calm as I batted my eyelashes happily.

Suddenly, noises in the distance caused me to sit upright, swinging my head around to try and locate the origin. After a moment, the noises grew louder, turning into awful cries..someone was screaming my name. Over and over, I heard them yell for me, almost as if they were trying to warn me.

I peered into the trees across the lake, spotting figures moving in the shadows. As they approached, my heart began to pound, realizing that it was my true family..Donny had been the one crying out for me as his brothers searched frantically among the trees. I reached my hand out, quickly standing, but when I tried to speak, there was no sound. I pushed hard on my vocal cords trying to squeeze out Donny's name, a scream, a yell, anything to get his attention..but my attempts were failed. No matter how hard I tried, I could make no sound.

I thought to myself, then, if I could not call out to him, I would simply run to him, falling in his arms. Oh how good it would feel to have his arms around me once more. I moved my feet beneath me, tears welling in the corners of my eyes. At my first attempt, I thought I would finally be with him again, but the longer I ran..the further away he seemed to be. I felt panicked in that moment, my body unable to aware him of my presence. I was there! Right in front of him! Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't I show him that?

I moved my legs faster and faster, somehow thinking if I kept at it long enough I would triumph, running to him with a smile on my face..but it was no use..Suddenly, everything around me began to grow darker, seeming to melt away to reveal nothing but an eerie black, surrounding me as a single light shone upon me. I was alone in that moment, left to face everything I had ever feared. Panting, I opened my mouth, letting out a blood-curdling scream, finally able to hear the sound of my voice again, but this time, there was no one there to hear it.

My eyes flew open as I shot up, grabbing my chest as I gasped for air. Sweat was running down my forehead in little beads, and my shirt was soaking wet from tossing and turning, causing an unnatural fever in my dreams.

I placed my palms on my forehead, taking in a deep breath as I looked around the room. Donny had so graciously let me borrow his room for the night, offering to sleep on the couch if it would make me comfortable in this world. I smiled a bit, thinking about how sweet it was of him to to that for me. After all.. I was used to sleeping in _my_ Donny's bed with him every night. The only difference now was there was no one for me to hold..

Unable to go back to sleep after the occurrence of my awful dream, I decided to have a look around. Sliding my feet around to the edge of the bed, I climbed out of the covers, walking silently over to Donny's work desk. I chuckled to myself as I stared at the messy piles of research papers and post-it-notes, clumped together with bits of metal and wire-workings. It was a beautiful heap of Donny's unfathomable ability to work tech magic, but it would surely scare away your average OCD.

I traced my hand slowly across the wooden frame of the desk, remembering all the long nights my Donny had. I remember some nights I would lie in bed, only to wake up in the wee hours of the morning to see his lamp was still on. I would beckon to him in my cute sleepy voice, telling him to come to bed and snuggle with me. I smiled at the thought of him holding me as we slept, but frowned soon after, knowing there was a possibility I may never have the feeling again..

Suddenly, I heard a creak in the door as it slowly began to open. Being used to people not knocking in my own world, I simply stood, waiting to see who had crept to Donny's room so late at night.

To no surprise, it was Donny, standing awkwardly in the doorway for having caught me awake. I waved a little at him, smiling, "Hello."

He was about to wave back when he looked down a little, his whole face turning red as he realized I wasn't wearing any pants, "I-I-I..You're um..I..I'm sorry!"

I looked down, noticing why he was red as a beet. Covering my black and white striped undies, I blushed a little, feeling foolish to have forgotten I didn't wear pants to bed that night, "Haha..sorry about that. I forgot you aren't the one who's used to seeing that."

He turned his head away, trying to be polite as I searched for my jeans, "Yeah..not used to it...not at all.."

I sighed shortly as I zipped up my jeans and hooked the button, "So, what brings you here so late, other than the fact that it _is _your room?"

He finally turned his view towards me again, but still seemed a little shaken about seeing my panties, "Oh..uh..well..I heard you mumbling in your sleep..it was pretty loud, so I wanted to see if you were okay."

I smiled at him, "Well that was thoughtful of you." He blushed, trying to hold back a smile. I giggled a little, "Don't worry about me, though, it was just a bad dream."

He nodded, placing his hand behind his head, relieved, "Well, that's good..I think."

"Oh," I began suddenly, "sorry for kind of going through some of your stuff.. I was just curious to see how alike you and the Donny from my world really are."

He stuttered nervously as he spoke, "Oh-that-yeah..uh.. yeah, no, that's okay..it-it's just."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at how cute he was being. I loved seeing him all nervous around me, just like my Donny was when we first met, "You're pretty adorable when you stutter like that, you know?"

His face froze as he realized I had just called him adorable. In fact, I think he was at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

Smiling softly at him, I walked back over to the bed, "I think I'm going to try and get some more rest now, okay? You should probably do the same, saying as how you've been up this whole time trying to figure out how I got here."

He looked stunned at the fact I knew exactly what he'd been doing, "How..how did you..?"

I giggled, "Wife's intuition. You should study up on it like you do your mechanics. It'll do you good one day." He scratched his head, unable to conjure a single word, "Well, goodnight Donny. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He kept his hand behind his head, "Uh..yeah.. yeah of course..Goodnight, then."

I took in a deep breath as he walked out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind him. I didn't know what it was, but I just felt so at home in this alternate world, no matter how different it was from my own. Though, I still feared there was something else out there.. something that had to do with my kidnapping the night before..

I landed my head on the large white pillow with a _pouf _trying to clear my mind of the day's events. After all, I most likely had an even longer day ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4: White Noise

Chapter 4: White Noise

I rose early the next morning with a little more hope in my system. I was glad Donny had walked into the room last night to check on me, it just made me feel a little more at ease. I smiled, thinking about how adorably awkward he had been, dumbfounded at the sight of me in my undies. A part of me wished that my Donny was still that awkward and cute more of the time. I mean, he was pretty awkward, being the geek of the family, but he had grown far past his 'uncomfortable around women' side. Although, that would probably be mostly my fault in the long run.

Out of habit, I walked over towards the dresser, come to find out it was only filled with pieces of junk and scraps from Donny's projects, and..not my clothes. I sighed heavily, scratching my head, "Guess this means I'm doomed to wear the same outfit as yesterday. Why not just call me a cartoon character?" Unwillingly, I picked my pants up off the floor, which I had taken off shortly after Donny left the room, and put them back on, "Alright, let's do this."

I raised my arms to stretch as I walked casually out of Donny's room, a rumbling in my stomach. I hadn't eaten much before I slept last night, so I was ready for some food.

Raph scoffed as he saw me walk into the kitchen, "Looks like little miss sunshine is up, although, I doubt she'll brighten anyone's day."

Leo shot him a look, "Cool it Raph, the past is behind us."

"Oh yeah, who said you could tell me what not to say, huh?"

"Raph, she's a guest in our home whether you like it or not, so you're going to have to get used to her." Leo stared at him for a long moment with stern eyes.

Raph lowered his head to take another bite of his toast, ripping it angrily with his teeth, "Hmph, whatever.."

Suddenly, Mikey came bounding across the room, a giant smile on his face, "Anocari! You're up!" I braced myself as he grabbed me in a hug, "I have so much planned for today! I'm gunna show you allllll around!"

I laughed a little, "Mikey, this may not be my world, but I know what this place looks like, inside and out. I could even recite the exact route of how to get here from any man hole cover in Manhattan."

He pouted, "Then..what are we supposed to do now?"

I thought for a moment, "Well, back in my world..." I stopped, thinking it would be funny to see him beg for an answer, "Naaah, you don't care about that."

His eyes were wide as he stared intensely at me, "..Don't care about what?"

I waved my hand, "Nah, it's nothing, really, you wouldn't even care."

He clasped his hands together, "Please tell me! Please!"

I let out a laugh, "Oh, alright, but, I'm telling you, you won't care! I mean, who really cares that much about a silly video game I used to play with you all the time."

Mikey seemed to internally explode as I said the words 'video' and 'game' in the same sentence, "You..you...you play video games with me!?"

"Yeah, just a silly one called _Battle Star: Shadow Doom._"

He put his hand up to his forehead, acting faint, "Leo! Take my temperature! I think I'm dying!"

Raph looked up to give him a dull look, "Mikey, we're all dying here just looking at you."

I put my hands up, laughing, "Okay, okay, but first, I really need to eat something." I put my hands over my stomach as it let out a lurching sound.

Donny appeared quietly in the kitchen, glancing shyly at me as he walked past and over to the counter, "I think..we have some pizza left from last night?"

I smiled lightly at him, "That would be great."

He blushed, looking away to pull the pizza out of the fridge, "It's cold, but you can always heat it up."

I sat down at the round, wooden table as he placed the box on the tabletop, "That's okay, I like it cold." He nodded, watching me pull a slice out. Since it was early, I didn't want any heavy toppings, so I picked off the pepperonis, placing them to the side.

Mikey watched, horrified at what I had just done to the pizza, "W-what have you done?!"

I looked up at him, "What? It's early."

He stared at me, still shocked, "What are you trying to eat healthy or something!?"

I blinked a few times, "I'm not answering that."

Mikey looked around for a moment, confused.

Raph chuckled under his breath, "Good goin, pea brain, you just made her mad at you."

Mikey put a hand on his chest, offended that Raph would accuse him of such a thing, "W-what?! Was it something I said?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Uh, yeah, mush-for-brains, you just implied that she was fat."

Leo and Donny tried not to laugh as Mikey slowly looked back to me, realizing he had said the worst possible sentence you could ever say to a woman, "I'm so SORRY ANOCARI. FORGIIIVVVEEE MEEEEEEEE." He fell to his knees, holding his hands up in the air, "I'm such a fool to have spoken!"

Raph sighed, "Oh for the love of...Mikey would you shut up already?"

He faked a sob, keeping his hands in the air, "No! I must gain the acceptance of milady! For-for..If I do not, she may never play video games with me!"

I almost choked on my pizza, trying not to laugh, but it was no use. I let out a burst of laughter, tearing up a little as I held my stomach. Mikey stared at me blankly as I tried to stop laughing.

He put a hand up to whisper to his brothers, "Guys...I think she's insaaane.."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I patted Mikey on the head, "No, no, I'm okay. I just.. I miss hearing that stuff from you."

He gave me a worried look, "What stuff? Wait..do you mean...in your world..I'm _dull?_" He threw his head back, "Noooo! This can't be happening!"

"Mikey," I began, "You're not dull, I promise. Things have just been..tense.." I looked off to the side, thinking about how rough things had been with Karai back in my world. Ever since her father was banished, she stopped at nothing to make our lives miserable..we barely even had time for fun like this anymore..

Donny suddenly stopped forward, "Are..you okay?"

I nodded, trying to keep a straight face, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just thinking."

Just as I was about to get up from the table, a piercing noise rang through my ears, making my knees buckle as I fell to the ground. I held my ears, screaming in pain as Leo jumped up to catch me, "Anocari!" I coiled in pain as he caught me, curling my toes as the screeching noise continued, feeling as if it would make my ears explode from the sound, "Anocari what's wrong?!"

I fought hard to squeeze some words out, "M-my..my ears!"

Leo looked to Donny, "Don, go get your scanner! I think there might be something in her head!"

I writhed in pain, as their voices soon grew into muffled sounds, my ears feeling as if they were withering away, "P-please! I-I.. I can't take it anymore!"

I watched as Donny placed the scanner over my head, moving it along my forehead. I saw him nod to Leo, pointing at the screen as the examined it, wishing I could hear what they were saying.

Then, just as soon as it had started, it stopped. My body fell limp in Leo's arms as I placed a hand on my head, feeling as if I could pass out at any given moment, "I-it stopped..."

Donny took my hand, "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

I smiled at him, feeling myself drift between conscious and unconscious, white noise buzzing around in my mind, making it hard to think straight, "All I need is you, Donny..."

I felt his hand tremble as I closed my eyes. I never really did figure out if I thought I was speaking to my Donatello..or not.


	5. Chapter 5: Control Problems

Chapter 5: Control Problems

I slowly blinked my eyes open, feeling the covers of Donny's bed over my body, giving my warmth. What had happened to me earlier..that strange noise..it just appeared from nowhere.. I cringed at the thought of the pain it had stabbed through my mind..numbing all my other senses.

I turned my head quietly to see Donny sitting in his rolling chair, one hand gently rolled into a fist, propping his head up as his elbow lied on the wooden desk. The other hand was in his lap, his fingers moving nervously. He looked so..distant, seeming as if he held the worries of the world in his mind. He stared so endlessly at the space in front of him, almost like he was staring into another world..

Sighing softly, I pulled the blanket away from my face, causing him to turn his head. He sat up, quickly, holding the arms of his chair tightly, "A-Anocari..?"

I looked at him for a moment, his reaction different than before. I wondered then if I might have been home.. I used my arms to push myself up, "Donny..? Is that...you? Am I...home?"

Slowly, his eyes fell to the floor, his surprised expression molding into one of sadness, "..N-no..You're still...I mean that you're not..I'm sorry.."

My shoulders loosened as I realized I was still in my home away from home..the one where I was completely unknown to my family, "I see..but..what are you sorry for?"

He looked away, "..For making you think I was..well.._your_ Donatello..as you put it.."

I smiled weakly, looking to my hands, "No..it's alright. At least I have one by my side..that's all that counts." I looked up to him, hoping he would try to warm up to me. If I was going to be trapped in this world for the rest of my life...then...I hoped that somehow I could still find the chance to be with Donny..even if it wasn't the one I fell in love with the first time..I knew it sounded wrong, but I just didn't know a life without him by my side, loving me, protecting me..Ever since I was able to break free of my father's mind control, my whole life had seemed to wipe completely from my memories..leaving only names, faces, and simple moments for me to go on.. Donny was literally my whole life from the moment I left Orithion and found Earth.. His love was the only thing I had ever known besides the hatred I felt towards my father.

Donny closed his eyes, thinking hard. He was quite for a long moment, a lingering silence falling between the two of us as we sat, complete strangers in this terrifying world, "..I..I'm just so confused..You-you come here and say all these things about our family..and I just don't know what I'm supposed to believe.."

My heart ached as he stood, hoping he wouldn't reject me like Raph had, "..I understand..I'm sorry for burdening you with such information..I should have just kept quiet and worked with Master Splinter on finding a way home.."

He shook his head, placing his palm on his forehead, "No..no, please don't apologize..I'm not trying to sound like I don't believe anything you are saying..it's just so..weird to hear you say that you and I are..." he stopped, making himself blush as he looked at his hands.

"Married?" I stared at him with calm eyes as he nodded, trying to find the strength to look me in the face.

He took a deep breath, "I've never been spoken to..like the way you spoke to me earlier. You speak so warmly towards me..and..and..I've just never had anyone tell me the things you have. I've always just seen myself as..as.."

I clutched the blanket in my hands, knowing what he was attempting to say, "..Donny..." he looked up at me, pain in his gaze, "Donny, don't you dare say that you're a monster, a freak, a mistake...don't you do it..because to me you are one of the most wonderful creatures this world could possibly offer..You are so kind and gentle, so passionate in everything you do, and that's what makes you so beautiful to me. When you look at me with those eyes and tell me you love me..I know that you are just as passionate about me as you are your work.."

He looked off to the side as he heard me speak the last sentence, hesitating for a moment, "..If only it really were _me_ that you are talking about..."

Suddenly, I found myself jumping out of the bed, throwing myself on him to embrace his body in a longing hug. I held him as he stood in shock, unable to move. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I laid my head on his chest, squeezing him tighter, "But you could be that person! You are that person! You and the Donny from my world, you are no different...you just haven't found me yet.."

Slowly, I felt his arms wrap around my body, holding me delicately as I tried to make him see who he really was. I wanted so much for him to love himself..but what I didn't realize is that I wanted him to love _me_ even more..

We stood there for what seemed like hours, embracing each other, now, as two people who truly understood each other. He knew I was alone and lost..trying to find someone to accept me as their own, and that I knew who he truly was inside. I could see past his mask and shell, green skin and all.. All of his imperfections were obsolete to me..and he was finally starting to realize it.

Letting go of him, I wiped my cheeks, feeling silly for crying in front of him, "I hope you'll be more comfortable around me now.."

He smiled a little, his cheeks turning red, "Yeah, me too.." he suddenly looked around the room, a jumbled expression on his face, "Oh, I completely forgot I was supposed to run a diagnostic on you when you woke up!"

I smiled at him, feeling the awkwardness slip away, "Ah, there he is, good ol' Donny."

He gave me an awkward grin before turning to fumble around his desk, "Here it is! I knew I brought it in here with me.." he hoisted his hand-held scanner up in the air, the same one he had used just before I passed out, "I found something really curious while scanning your mind earlier..it seemed almost as if you had some kind of chip installed in your brain."

I froze, "W-wait, did you say chip? Like a microchip?"

He nodded, giving me a suspicious look, "Yes..why?"

I took a deep breath, hoping I was right about my hunch, "Well..it's a long story, but when my Donny and I first got married, he installed a chip inside my mind that worked in two different ways. One was a tracking device, the other, an invention way ahead of its time. We called it the 'thought phone' because you could literally call people and speak to them with your thoughts. All you needed to do was picture their face and name in your mind and press on the little cartilage tab of you ear. As long as you held it down, you could speak to whomever else had the chip with ease, never having to fear that anyone could listen in on your conversations."

Donny was bemused at the thought of creating such an amazingly useful device, "I..I created something like that?"

I nodded, "Yes, but, of course it was with the help of my alien tech." I sighed, folding my arms as I remembered how he insisted on taking pieces of my ship apart to experiment with, "Oh, my poor space ship..He just had to go and take parts from it."

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah..sounds like something I would try and do. I've wanted to work with Utram tech for years, now, but I've still never gotten the chance." he shook his head, suddenly, remembering the task at hand, "Okay, enough with the chit chat, now, I really need to scan you again. I know it might be your 'thought phone' or whatever you call it, but I need to make sure it won't do anything harmful again."

I nodded, sitting down in his rolling chair to let him examine me.

I could feel his hands shaking as he brushed my bangs out of the way, trying to get a clearer signal. We may have had a moment together, but he was still going to need more time to get used to me. I closed my eyes, letting myself drift as he maneuvered the scanner slowly over my forehead, a steady blipping noise coming from the sound box.

"Hmm..." I opened my eyes to see him place his hand under his chin, just as he always did when something confused him, "This..can't be right.."

I opened my eyes, "What? What is it..?"

He fiddled with the scanner for a moment, then turned it towards me, "See this here? This is a screen capture of what your brain looked like the first time." I nodded as he fiddled with it again, "Okay.." he turned it slowly towards me once again, "this is your brain now."

I stared at the screen with confusion, dumbfounded at the image. In the first capture, the chip for my thought phone was plain as day, anyone could have spotted it, but in this one...there was nothing. My brain was completely wiped clean of anything that might have been related to the thought phone chip..

I placed my hand over my mouth, thinking hard, "Donny..what does this mean..? Why would it just..disappear like that? I mean, it's implanted in my freaking brain for christ's sake!"

He was quiet for a moment as he thought out the possibilities, "Well...there is one theory that might come into place here..but.." he stopped, staring hard at the screen on the scanner.

I leaned forward, "But..what?"

He shook his head, "No..no it's probably nothing."

I looked straight into his eyes, locking them with his stare, "Donny. You need to tell me, whatever it is that you're thinking in that mind of yours. I don't care if it sounds crazy I need to hear it."

He frowned, giving me a short sigh, "It's..it's not that it would sound crazy I just.." he paused, "I don't want to upset you.."

"Donny..please.." I put my hand on his arm, beckoning him to share his theory.

He nodded lightly, looking downwards, then back to me. His eyes were filled with worry..and I couldn't help but feel the same way, "Alright..You see..there's this theory that if anything were to be found in a place where it's not supposed to be, where it didn't originate, the environment around the object or being would indefinitely eliminate it unless it proves itself to be one with the ecosystem. Whether it be by predator or unsustainable condition, it would eventually die off..but..if we think about it in a slightly different way..this dimension is not your place of origin..your existence is obsolete in this world..therefore..this universe which is parallel to yours may be trying to..get rid of you.."

Slowly, I sat back in the chair, bracing my hands on the plastic arms, terror filling my thoughts, "But...but..."

He sighed heavily, placing the scanner down on his desk, "I'm sorry..I should have never told you that.."

My eyes moved quickly around the room, my thoughts becoming a jumbled mess, only making the shock which I was feeling worse by a tenfold. I didn't know what to do..was his theory true? Was I really going to just simply be eliminated from this world..?

Suddenly, my eyes fell upon Donny, lingering on his face for a long moment, "Donny..please tell me I'm going to live.."

His hands shook as he saw the pain in my eyes. I could tell he regretted ever sharing his theory with me, knowing I would go into a panic..but it didn't matter now..the worst was inevitable, "I'm so sorry, Anocari..I'm so sorry.."

He looked away from me, unable to look me in the face, "No, Donny..please look at me..please..I need to know the percentage of this possibility..please.."

His brow pushed together as he closed his eyes, trying to hide the fear he had in his heart, "I-I don't want to hurt you anymore..You're scared.. I know that..but I just can't let myself hurt you anymore than this.."

I stood up from the chair, pushing it back with my legs as I rose, "_Donny! Am I going to die here?"_

Silence fell over him as he dropped his arms to his side, slowly raising his head to look at me with such anguish, "I...I don't know.."

I fell to my knees, tears welling in the corners of my blue eyes. I stared at the ground, lying my palms on the cold floor, "I don't want to go..."

Donny knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on top of mine, "Anocari, please..we don't know if my theory is true or not..it could just be nothing so please...please don't cry.."

I looked up at him, trying to hold myself together, "Then why wouldn't you tell me the probability percentage...?"

"Because..." he took a deep breath, his hand shaking on top of mine, "Because I don't want you to go..either."

Quietly, I rose my eyes to meet his, staring into the deep hazel around his pupils, "Donny..?"

He nodded slowly, speaking softly, "Yes.. I know it's wrong of me..but..but..you're just so...beautiful.. The way you speak to me.. it makes me feel so warm inside..like I'm actually worth something other than being a tech nerd for the rest of my life..When you look at me the way you do..I just..I..I can't help but want to look at you the same way..And after what happened earlier..you telling me all these things about myself..how you said I just hadn't found _you_ yet..It made me think..maybe the Donatello from your world was with you..because you made him feel the same way you make me feel..and if that was the case..I wanted to be with you, too.."

Slowly, our faces came closer, inching towards each other as time seemed to stop around us. I could feel his warm breath against my lips as we both closed our eyes, letting our lips touch tenderly against each other. I reached my arms around his neck, pulling myself close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist in return, feeling my back with his hands. I had wanted this for so long, even if I had only been in his company for a couple of days. I couldn't bear the thought of being without him, not feeling his lips against mine ever again..

Suddenly, he pulled back, shocked at what he had just done, "I-I-I..I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-I-I.."

I shook my head, shushing him with my finger as I placed it on his mouth, "No..no it's okay..please.."

He gave me a concerned look, "But..you're..I'm not..."

I grabbed his hand, squeezing it, "Donny..I may never see my real home again..and if this lets me know that if I never return home again, I'll still have a Donny to love..then it's alright with me.."

I smiled warmly at him as his expression loosened. His forehead fell lightly against mine as he sighed, "Anocari..I would be honored to love you as your Donatello once did..if it means you'll love me back."


	6. Chapter 6: Family Fued

Chapter 6: Family Feud

Donny and I agreed to keep our relationship on the down low around his brothers just before we left the room. It was going to be hard, but we knew we could do it. After all, there was enough going on to cause drama in this place, what with Raph practically hating me and all. I sometimes wished I wouldn't have been so hard on him, telling him all of the awful things about his love life my my world, but at the same time, I knew it was for his own good, just as Leo had agreed.

I sighed, placing my hand on the knob to open the door, "Well..here's to the time I have left, right?" I looked down.

Donny frowned, placing hand on my shoulder, "Please don't think of it like that..it will only make things worse..I told you, we don't know if it's the truth yet.."

I nodded, "Yeah..but it can't stop me from being scared of what might actually happen.."

Suddenly, as I pulled the door back, Raph, Leo, and Mikey tumbled backwards onto the floor. I stood, dumbstruck, "What the.."

Mikey scratched his head, "Uh-oh..looks like we've been caught!"

I looked slowly to Donny, my face turning a bright shade of red. Looking back to the three of them, I raised my hand slowly, pointing at them, "Were you all..here the whole time?"

They stood as Leo put a hand behind his head, "Well..we heard the yelling.."

Raph followed after, "And well, we couldn't help it."

Mikey was the last to speak, "We heard everything!"

Raph smacked the back of Mikey's head and angry scowl on his face, "Great! I thought we told you to keep your trap shut num-nuts!"

I put my hand over my face, feeling extremely, extremely embarrassed as they all looked at me, sheepish grins on their faces, "I-I.." I grumbled, looking at Leo, "Okay, I know _you _know better.."

Raph let out a chuckle, "Yeah, _Leo, _this is technically your fault. You're the one who's supposed to be the leader, remember?"

Leo shot him a bored look, "Yeah, like you ever listen to me, anyway. Nice try hot-head."

I sighed heavily, waving my hands in the air, trying to forget what was going on, "Okay, okay, can we just, try to be grown ups about this? So, let's just get it all out there, okay? Yes, Donny and I kissed! Big deal! It happened so whatever!"

The three of them exchanged glances, staying silent for a long moment. I felt Donny tap me on the shoulder before turning around to see a look of panic on his face, "Um...I don't think they knew that part..."

My eyes widened as I turned back to see all of them grinning and nodding. Mikey was even giving Donny a thumbs up, "Oh dear god..

Mikey jumped over to Donny, patting his shell obnoxiously with his hand, "Good job, bro! Scorin' a fine lady such as Anocari here must've been quite the work! So, how'd you do it? Did you use your smooth moves to lure her in?" he accentuated the length of the word smooth, letting out a chuckle as Donny stood, stiff as a light post.

Leo finally let out a sigh, "Come on, Mikey, let's leave them alone. This is probably embarrassing enough for them." he turned to walk away, pulling Mikey by the arm to make sure he left us alone.

Donny walked back into his room, sitting on his bed in complete shock as I stalled in the hallway, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Raph had been leaning against the railing, staring at me with intense eyes. Leaning forward, he pushed himself towards me, his face just inches from mine, "What you're doing here, I don't like it."

I frowned at him, turning my head, "This is none of your business, Raph.."

He growled at me, moving his face to look me in the eyes, "I'm _his_ brother. I think it is my business." he reached around me to shut the door to Donny's room, "You're nothing but a nuisance to me, and right now, you're starting to seem a little bit like a _whore_, throwin' yourself on Don just because you're married to him in some other 'dimension'."

I shot him a dirty look, "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

He slammed his hand against the wall, his face still close to mine, "_I'm the only one who has the balls to stick up for this family, that's who." _He paused for a moment, keeping his hand on the wall, his arm stretched right next to my face, "You had better watch yourself. I know what you're doing. You think you can come in here and have him fall in love with you so you won't be miserable in this world, so you'll have a toy to play with while you don't have your own to keep you satisfied? Well, you know what, I'll make sure you're miserable if you do anything to him that I don't like. So keep your _whore hands off of-_"

Quickly, I pushed him off of me, raising my arm to slap him across the face. The cracking sound echoed through the walls of the lair as he stood in shock, "_**Don't you dare think that I would just use him like that!"**_ I shoved him against the railing, "_**Don't you fucking dare say that! You goddamn idiot! How dare you!"**_

Raph let out another growl as he grabbed my arms, holding me tightly by the wrists, "Oh, so you wanna fight, now, do you? You wanna beat me up cause I said somethin' you can't handle? Come on then! Hit me!"

I struggled to get my wrists free of his burning grip, which was leaving red marks on my skin, "Get off of me!"

Quickly, Leo came bounding up the stairs, pulling out his katanas, "_Raph, what the hell are you doing!?_"

Raph gave him a piercing look as the door to Donny's room flung open. Donny stood with shock on his face as he saw the scene in front of him, Raph's grip around my wrists only getting tighter.

I let out a small cry of pain, "Raph! Stop! You're hurting me!"

Leo threw his katanas to the ground, running over to grab Raph's arms, trying to pull them off of me, "Raph! Look at what you're doing! You're hurting her! You're going to break her wrists!"

Raph tried to elbow Leo off of his arm, "I don't care! She's trying to break this fam-"

"Raph, get the hell off of her." Donny stood with his fists clenched hard, anger and disappointment on his face.

Raph scoffed arrogantly at him, "Yeah, like I'd listen to you! Can't you see what she's doing to you?"

Donny stepped closer, looking him in the face from just a couple feet away, "Look at her, Raph. Look into her eyes and you tell me that's the look of someone who just wants to break apart this family. She's scared, Raph, she's scared and alone and she's lost everything she holds dear to her.." he was silent for a moment, "Raph..she could be dying as we speak..she may never get to see her real family ever again..if that's true..then I want to be there for her until the end..I'll be her family for her..I'll love her just as her Donatello did..I just want her to be happy in what could be her final hours..So you tell me Raph..if you were lost from your family..wouldn't you want someone to make it feel alright for you?"

Raph turned his head slowly to look me in the eyes. I saw his pupils enlarge as his grip finally began to loosen, then, realizing he had pulled me up on my toes as my feet fell back on the ground. Letting go of my arms, he stepped back, dropping his hands to his side. His breaths were deep as he grabbed the railing behind him, "I-I.." he looked frantically around the room, all three of his brothers around him, now, "Guys, I.."

I rubbed the skin around my wrists, "Raph..It's okay.."

He looked at me for a moment, seeing the fear and pain in my blue eyes, "Anocari..I'm so..I didn't know you were.."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it..You've got your own problems.."

Suddenly, Raph stood tall, letting his arms fall from the railing, "...If what Don says is true..that you really just..need someone to accept you..then.." he looked to the side, taking a deep breath, "Then, yeah...you are my problem. If you were my sister in your world..then I guess it's time for me to start acting like you are in this world, too..I'm sorry..for being an ass, that is.."

I smiled weakly at him, feeling relieved that he was finally warming up to me. Raph and I fought all the time back in my own world, but I knew he never hated me, "Raph, I promise you that I have no intent to hurt this family..if anything..I just want to be part of it.." I took in a deep breath, reaching my hand out to him, "So, are you my bro?" I gave him a warm smile.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking to himself. Finally, he extended his arm to grab my hand, shaking it firmly, "Yeah, I guess I'm your bro."

Mikey clapped his hands to applaud our bonding moment, "Yay! Now everyone loves my Anocari! Er-well..I guess _Don's_ Anocari." he snickered, giving Donny a suggestive glance.

Donny rolled his eyes, trying not to look embarrassed. In a way I felt a little sorry for him. I knew how his brothers were. Even after they had already seen Leo get in a serious relationship in my world, the still teased him when he brought me home for the first time. Although..the jokes were a little more crude than now..heh..

Leo let out a sigh, his shoulders relaxing a bit, "So, does this mean we can all be together in _peace_ now?" he looked to Raph for a moment.

Raph put his hands on his sides, "Yeah, I guess that's what it means."

I smiled to myself, happy that everything was finally coming together in this awful world, even if it wasn't so awful anymore. When I first arrived..I didn't know what to do, what to think..I was completely and totally afraid they would never believe me..let alone accept me into their family..I was just so happy in that moment, knowing that, no matter what, I would always have a place to call my home..

But somehow, I knew something wasn't right.


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

Chapter 7: Complications

The next two weeks went by just as if we had been a family from the start. Everything was perfect. Raph accepted me, Donny finally shared his feelings for me, and Leo and Mikey had no problem at all with me, well, not like they ever did in the first place. In the beginning, I had been so afraid of losing everything I had ever loved, but I was for sure now that I would never have to face that fear ever again.

Leo, Donny, and Mikey gathered around as Raph tried to challenge me to a sparring match, "Alright, you think you're so tough, eh? Let's put that big mouth to shame, here and now!"

I scoffed arrogantly at him, assuming position, "Raph, you know I don't think I'm tough, I _know_ I'm tough! I've beaten you at sparring so many times I can't even count the number on my fingers!"

He chuckled, "As if! I probably just let you beat me cause you're a girl!"

"Oh, ho ho! You just crossed the line there bud! Come on, no more talk, let's fight!" I gave him a wicked smile, coming fast at him with a round heel kick. He blocked it with his arms, pushing me backwards. Catching my balance, I had enough time to dodge his fist as he threw a phoenix punch my way, letting me know he wasn't going easy on me. I jumped back, landing in a low stance as he ran at me. I quickly swooped my leg around, giving him a sweeping kick attack. He jumped to avoid it, losing concentration on his next move. I dashed after him, throwing a double punch at him, landing them on his chest. He quickly grabbed my arm as I tried to throw another at him, twisting me around. Before he could push me off with his foot, I grabbed his other arm with my free hand, forcing him around me so I could kick him to the ground. He fumbled, trying to catch me by the leg, but I dodged, unfortunately giving him enough time to get back on his feet. He growled at me, his fists clenched as his elbows tucked by his sides, ready to attack me. I stood in defense, my legs apart and hands in front of my, leading him on. He ran at me hard, a determined look on his face. Though, I stayed completely calm, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The thing about Raph was, he always got too cocky when he fought, and it messed up his concentration. He was sloppy, running around almost like he was dragging a bag of sand behind him. That's why I was always able to beat him at sparring. I kept a leveled head most times than not, and he just ran around like an arrogant ass.

I smiled as he got himself into a perfect position for me to take him down, running carelessly towards me. Just as he was close enough to strike, I brought my arm down in a fierce swoop, using my other arm as a balance, tucking it by my side. I struck his shoulder hard, sending him crashing to the ground.

He groaned, holding his shoulder as I stood tall, bowing honorably to the applause his brothers rang out for me, "No need to applaud, please, you're too kind." I chuckled a little. Raph had a scowl on his face as he stood, rolling his shoulder. I smiled at him, "Hey, at least you didn't lose to Mikey, right?"

It took a couple seconds for him to crack, but he finally let out a smile, "Yeah, guess it aint as bad as that."

Mikey pouted, "Heey.. Why's it always gotta be me you guys pick on?"

I let out a short sigh, "Because, Mikey, it's payback for all the times you've annoyed us in the past. I can't count how many times you bragged to me about the Battle Nexus when we first met, and you still won't shut up about it!." his brothers let out a simultaneous groan of agreement to that statement. I laughed to myself, realizing that this world was simply no different than my own. Everyone was exactly the same, the only thing missing was me and...and the rest of my family...

My face fell as I turned, grabbing my elbows with my palms. What was wrong with me..? All this time I had been so content with just accepting the fact I'd never see them again..I just 'got a new family'.. I almost felt ashamed of myself for my behavior.. I mean..there was no way things could just go back to how they were..If I didn't exist in this world, neither did Avolla or Zeema, or any of my other friends..

A daunting thought plagued my mind at that moment, making me feel sick to my stomach..Donny..my Donny..he was...alone. I thought to myself about how bad he had gotten when we were apart for four years after we first met..just after he fell in love with me. That night, when Avolla had reunited us, his eyes were so..sad, so painful..almost as if he thought he'd never see me again. I pictured him sitting all alone in his room, going over and over again in his mind to try and find a plausible explanation for my disappearance..It would probably drive him mad..

Donny noticed my change in expression, walking slowly over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I flinched, almost uncomfortable with his touch after my previous thoughts, "Anocari..? Are you alright?"

I looked to the side, "I..I don't know right now."

He frowned at me, concerned, "Is there anything I can do..?"

I sighed heavily, "I'm just..thinking.."

"Thinking about what?" He was patient, his voice calm and collected.

I was silent for a long moment as Donny gestured for the others to leave us alone. I sat on the couch, gathering my thoughts, "Donny..I..I feel like I'm doing something wrong right now."

He cocked his head, "What do you mean..?"

I folded my arms, tucking them next to my stomach, "I..."

He looked at me with discern in his eyes, placing a hand on my arm, "It's alright, you can tell me.."

I closed my eyes, thinking hard. I was so afraid to tell him that I was thinking about my other world..I didn't want to hurt him..no..not after everything that had happened..but, then again, he might understand..knowing I was just scared and alone..Although..when I really thought about it..it was Donny..and he got his heart broken very easily..

Finally, I looked up to him, squeezing my palms over my elbows, "Donny..I can't stop thinking about my family.."

He stroked my arm, "But..we are your family..aren't we?"

I let out a stressful sigh, turning my head away, "No-I mean-yes-I mean..technically you are my family..and I love every single one of you..but.." I turned to look him in the eyes, "Donny, you're not my real family..and I don't think I should keep making myself believe you are.."

His expression froze, terrified at what I might say next, "Anocari..."

Tears welled in the corners of my eyes, "Donny, I'm so stupid! Don't you see that? I'm just some stupid girl who came in this world and played with hearts that she shouldn't have! Raph was right! He was right all along and I feel so awful knowing that I just brushed it all off, thinking I was doing the right thing! I was so selfish! I was only thinking about myself! I'm hurting you right now as I say these things, I can see the look in your eyes that I'm terrifying you! Donny I'm so sorry, so, so sorry!"

I burst into tears, shocked at how the words had just poured out of my mouth. What was wrong with me? Why was I being so blunt about my own actions? Why was I saying these things to him?

Suddenly, Donny threw his arms around me, embracing me in a warm hug. He held me for a long time as I trembled in his arms, rocking me back and forth. For a while, he said nothing, just held me, stroking my hair with his head leaned against my own. I didn't think he knew what to say, really..If anything, he was trying not to cry, himself..

Finally, he leaned back, placing a finger under my chin so I would look at him, something I wasn't too fond of doing at the moment, "..Anocari..please listen to me. It doesn't matter to me if you believe what you are doing is wrong..because this is the happiest I have been in a long time.."

I shook my head, tears rolling slowly down my cheeks, "Donny..stop.."

He shook his head back at me, "No, I'm not going to stop, because you need to know all the good you are doing for this family. Anocari, I am so, _so_ happy. You understand me like no one ever has. You comfort me in a way no one ever could. You even make the rest of us happy. Mikey adores you because you play video games with him. Leo likes you because you are truthful and honest about everything. You even got Raph to warm up to you, even if he may be a little cranky that you beat him at sparring. Not only that, but you cook for us, which is way better than having pizza every single night." he smiled warmly at me, cupping my cheek in his hand, "Anocari, you are such a beautiful person, inside and out..I just wish you could see that right now..because you just make all of us so happy."

I bit my lip, looking down, "And what if I have to leave..?"

He was silent.

I looked up to him, pain flowing through my eyes, "Donny. What if I have to leave and you never see me again? What will all of this have been for? I'll be leaving a string of mangled hearts behind me, and the thought of it just makes me sick..What will you do then..? What would you think of me once I was gone..?"

Tenderly, he took my hands, holding them tightly. He stared into my eyes, gazing into them as if they were precious jewels, "Well..then I would be sad..because I never would have gotten the chance to tell you how much I lov-"

Out of nowhere, the alarms blared through the lair, red lights flashing on the walls in spinning motions. Donny looked between me and his computers, conflicted between finishing his sentence and checking the sensors.

He stuttered for a moment, "I-I."

Quickly, his brothers appeared in the main room, Leo the first to approach us, "Don, what are you doing? Check the alarms."

Donny nodded, pulling his hands away from mine to run over to his computers. His hands moved quickly, running over the keyboards to check into the digital map he had created for the lair and the pipelines around it, "It looks like there's something in the east wing of the sewer lines..It seems to be staying in one place, but I'm not sure how long.."

Leo grabbed on to his katanas, "Alright, then, we'd better get going then!"

Raph twirled one of his sais, a smug look on his face, "Yeah! I've been waitin' to kick some ass all day!"

Mikey shivered nervously, "I would normally be okay with this, but it's in the..the..east wing.."

I looked over to him, seeing him cringe at the thought, "What..what's so bad about the east wing?"

"Wait, you don't know about the east wing?!" He put his hands on his head, trying to be dramatic, as always.

I shook my head, "No. We never went over to the east wing in my world. Splinter always told us it was too dangerous."

Raph stuck his sai back in his belt, "Well, your Splinter was right. It's creep-o central over there. All dark and dingy, you can barely see your hand in front of your face."

I thought for a moment, "So..why do you guys go over there, then?"

Leo stepped forward, "Mainly for training purposes, but some people in this family feel they have to go over there to play games." he shot Raph a look.

Donny slid his chair back, typing a few things into the computer, "Guys, shouldn't we worry more about stopping whoever is about to find the lair?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, definitely. Come on guys, let's go."

Quickly, we all filed out of the lair, heading silently towards the, so called, dreaded east wing of the sewer lines. Donny looked over to me as we approached the large dividing tunnels which would take you to one side of the sewers or the other, "You know..the east wing is where I found you.." there was an uneasy look on his face as we walked through the tunnel that led to the east, "You were just..lying there on the floor. I almost thought you were dead.."

I looked up at him, somewhat of a sad look across my face, "So..you were the one who brought me to the lair?"

He nodded lightly, "That's why I was just a little uneasy when I saw there was something else had appeared on the scanners..almost in the same exact place."

I looked down for a moment, then back to him, "Wait, so..this person, or thing, or whatever, it's in the same place as I showed up?"

He let out a sigh, a discerning look on his face, "Apparently, so.."

Suddenly, everyone came to a halt, staring another split tunnel in the face. Mikey held his nun-chucks tightly against his chest, "Uh-oh..this isn't good guys..We all know what happens when there's a split tunnel."

Leo rolled his eyes at him, "Mikey, we don't have to split up, we have Don's tracker. Right Don?"

Donny pulled his tracking device out of his belt, staring at it for a moment, "That's weird.." he shook it, tapping it against his palm, "Guys, my sensors are all messed up..the screen is nothing but blurry lines." he hit it against his palm again, shaking it harder.

Mikey let out a groan, "Awww man..see?!"

Leo looked nervously around the group, "Well..I guess that's that. Mikey and Raph, you go with Anocari. Donny, you come with me. If your tracker starts working again I'll be able to get back to the rest of the group faster than anyone, so I need you with me."

Donny put a hand on my shoulder, "Be safe, okay?"

I smiled softly, nodding, "Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself okay?"

Raph let out a noise of disgust, "Oh come on, get a room you two." he spoke in a mocking voice, "'_Be safe, okaay? Oh Donny, don't worry about me, take care of yourself.'"_ he rolled his eyes. I scowled at him, throwing a punch at his arm, "Hey! Why ya hittin' me?"

I folded my arms, "Cause you're being an ass again. Do I really need to kick your butt like I did earlier in sparring?"

He scoffed, "Nah, think I'm good."

Leo sighed impatiently, "Alright, if we're all done bickering here, let's get going."

We all nodded, then parted ways, walking deep into the darkness of the east sewers. Raph had been right about the thickness of the dark, it really was almost impossible to see anything. Just to make sure, I waved my hand in front of my face. I could see it, but barely. It just seemed like a fuzzy blurr from my point of view.

Mikey put his hands on my shoulders as we continued to walk, crouching behind me, "Anocari, I want you to know, if anything happens to us today, you were the best sister I ever had."

I sighed, smiling a bit, "Mikey, I'm the only sister you have." I stared at my hands for a moment, "Plus..I'm not really your sister. I'm not married to this Donny, you know."

"Well, you could be.."

I looked over, barely seeing him in the dark. I wasn't really sure what to say about that..I mean, yeah, I was happy that they were accepting me enough to want me to actually marry Donny..but..it just felt weird to think about.

"Oh, Mikey. All good things in time." It was the only thing I could think of to say..

Suddenly, I heard Raph stop, putting a hand up to halt us, "You guys hear that..?"

I stood still for a moment, listening hard. I closed my eyes, concentrating closely on any noises that might arise. Quickly, I looked up, hearing a slight _plink_ in the sewer waters next to us. I crouched, ready to attack if anything might jump out at me in the darkness.

My eyes had started to adjust to the darkness, so I could see at least five feet in front of me, that is, if you were standing completely still. Anything other than that was just a blur. I hoped I would be able to spot the 'intruder' just before they could attack, but my hopes were pretty low. If anything, I would have to rely on my hearing, which was a dangerous task.

Raph turned towards me, sais in hand, "I can hear them walking..be ready."

I nodded, amazed at how easy it was for him to hear things. Although, Splinter was the one who trained him, so it only made sense he would be so good at it. I looked at Mikey, "Mikey, flank me okay? Watch behind me and help if I'm attacked."

He put his hand up to salute me, acting as a proud protector of his 'sister', "Aye aye cap-i-tan."

Suddenly, there was splashing in the water, and I felt someone run past me, headed in the direction we came from, "Hey!"

Raph and Mikey turned, realizing the intruder had ran past us. We all ran together, being mindful of the edge that dropped down into the waters. I could barely see a figure running in front of me, and I pushed my legs to their limits, feeling them burn as I reached my arm out to try and pull them down.

"We know you're here! Stop or we'll have to use force!" I yelled after the figure in the thick darkness.

Out of nowhere, the figure suddenly stopped, dead in it's tracks. I tried to slow myself down, but I was running too fast, and I crashed into the figure full force, knocking us both to the ground. I felt their hands on me as they turned, pinning me to the ground. I squirmed, kicking as their face was still just a muddy blur. I was panicking, and I couldn't focus.

"Let go of me! Aggh!"

Raph and Mikey came running around the corner, "Anocari!"

Suddenly, the figure stopped, loosening their grip on me as the leaned forward to stare at my face, "A-Anocari?"

I felt a wave of shock run through me as I stared the mystery intruder in the face, "D-Donny?!"

Raph ran forward, unable to hear us speaking, and he began to attack, "Hey you! Get off of-!"

I put my hand up, "No, stop!" Raph and Mikey stood, stunned at my sudden order, "It-it's...Donny.."


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing Double

Chapter 8: Seeing Double

My hands shook fiercely as I stared into the face of Donny..._my_ Donny, "I-Is it you..? Is it really you?"

He peered hard into the darkness, trying to see the shape of my face, "I-I thought it sounded like you, earlier while you were chasing me..Your voice was unmistakable.."

I reached my hands out to cup his face, "I-I can't believe it..! H-how!?"

He sat up, pulling me with him, "You're asking me? I don't even know where I am right now..but, besides that..I-I can't believe I found you! I'm so glad you're safe!" Quickly, he pulled me in, kissing me hard, the kind of kiss a girl starts to miss after a while, "I searched everywhere for you..I thought I'd lost you.."

I smiled lightly at him, feeling his arm with my hand, "And I, you..I didn't know if I'd ever see you again.." I lowered my eyes.

"Anocari..?" Raph stepped towards us, "What exactly is going on?" Mikey followed after him, both of them standing right in front of us.

"Uh..how about we get into some light first..This...this is definitely going to be difficult to explain..." A horrible thought plagued my mind as I thought of the other Donatello..this is what I had been so afraid of..

I touched my forehead, feeling as if I might get sick. Donny gave me a concerned look, "Are you alright..? Do you need some help up?"

I shook my head, trying to get the thought off of my mind, "No..no I'll be fine. Let's just get into some light..I'll try to explain some things on the way back."

As we stood, Raph walked beside me, a confused tone in his voice as he spoke, "Uh, Don? How did you end up over here..? I thought you went with Leo?"

"Huh? Went with Leo? What do you mean?"

"Ehh.." I felt dizzy again as I realized all the things I would need to explain to them..this was not going to be good..not at all, "How about we just wait on the questions..okay?"

We were all silent as we finally approached the end of the dark tunnel, small beams of light coming through the opening. My whole body seemed to shake as I prayed to god Donny wouldn't be there already..I wasn't sure how to explain any of this to him..what would I do? Just run up to him and say, "Hey! My husband is here so I don't like you anymore!" I shook my head, feeling extremely guilty for everything I had done with the other Donny..I'd made him fall in love with me..and now I was going to break his heart..

Donny looked at me with question in his eyes, "Are you alright..?"

I squeezed my hand over my left shoulder, "I...I'm just not in a good place right now..Let's just say..I did something I'm not particularly proud of.."

He stopped me for a moment, letting Raph and Mikey walk past us, "What are you talking about?"

I bit my lip hard, unsure of his reaction to my actions, "Donny...this..this isn't our world."

He gave me a dumfounded look, "W-what do you mean this isn't our world? I'm here, you're here? My brothers are here?"

I shook my head, looking over my shoulder to make sure Leo and the other Donny weren't back yet, "Donny, I woke up here and no one knew who I was.. Raph and Mikey, they just only met me a couple of weeks ago..when I disappeared from our world.. That's what they were talking about when they said you had gone with Leo..because..because.."

"_**W-what the hell...?!"**_

I spun around quickly to see the other Donny standing, dumbfounded, next to Leo, complete and utter confusion in his eyes. I turned back to look at my Donny, seeing him stare back at the other Donny with shock.

"Uhh..okay..this is weird..." Mikey scratched his head, moving his eyes between the two of them, "Why are there...two of you..?"

Leo stepped forward, "Anocari..what's going on..?" I almost wanted to laugh at the fact he knew I'd know what was going on.

I racked my brain to find the right words, but nothing seemed right, "I-I..well.." I took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before releasing it, trying to find a balance in the emotions running through me, "I don't really know how..but it seems that..the Donny from my world was the one making the sensors go off. We found him in the same place I turned up, so..I guess he got here the same way I did. I..I'm not really sure about anything right now..except for the fact that this is _definitely_ the Donny from my world."

It was completely silent in the tunnels as the two Donnys walked slowly up to each other. They examined the others features carefully, staring at one another as if they had seen a ghost..a ghost that was an exact replica of themselves.

My Donny looked back to me, a blank look of shock still on his face, "..So..tell me again about this 'other world'.."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other Donny, staring at me with a deep look of sorrow in his eyes. I gulped, feeling as if I might get sick right then and there. What the hell was I going to do? Obviously there was only one Donny I was supposed to be with..but now there were two who thought they were supposed to be with me..

I stood, motionless for a long time, staring around the room as everyone looked to me for answers I didn't have. The walls seemed to spin around me as I felt my legs go weak, a block of stress hitting me like a pile of bricks to the face. My Donny reached over to touch my arm, giving me a concerned look. I heard him speaking, but I couldn't process the words as I blinked a million miles an hour. I took a deep breath, trying to conjure up words, but nothing came out, I simply wobbled and rolled my eyes back in my head as I dropped suddenly into Donny's arms. I prayed to god this would all just be a dream when I woke up again..

. . .

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder as I came to, shaking me lightly, "Anocari..?"

I pressed my brows together as I attempted to open my eyes, afraid of what I may see. Blinking slowly, I looked up to see Donny kneeling next to me as I lied on the couch. I raised up quickly, "D-Donny?"

He smiled weakly at me, "Yes, love, it's me."

I stared at him for a moment, "Am...am I...?"

It took him a moment to grasp my unfinished question, but his eyes soon fell, telling me everything I needed to know, "..No. We're still in this other world, darling."

I let out a heavy sigh, my shoulders drooping, "Donny, I need to talk to you about something..I know if I keep putting it off it will just be worse in the long run..so I need to tell you.."

He cocked his head, "..What is it?"

I looked around the room, seeing the others standing by cautiously, unknowing of what exactly to say or do. I wondered, then, if they had been talking about me while I was out.. I bit my lip, "Can we go somewhere alone..?"

He nodded, "Sure."

We walked just outside of the lair, the door shutting securely behind us. I was quiet for a long moment, fiddling with my fingers as he folded his arms, waiting for me to speak. I was almost scared of what he would say..I felt almost as if I'd cheated on him..even though it was..well..with _him._

"Anocari.." he looked into my eyes as I raised my head, "I'm your husband. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. Even if you fear it may upset me."

I grabbed my arm, squeezing it nervously as I looked to the side, "I know..It's just..You need to know, when this happened..I didn't think I was ever coming back..I was scared and alone and no one here knew me like you and your brothers do..I was a stranger and I hated it..." I looked at him for a moment to see his face, still calm as ever. I slowly breathed in, letting out a long sigh of air after my lungs could hold no more, "Donny...the..well..'other' Donny..he..I...well.."

His eyes widened as I looked up at him through my eyelashes, too embarrassed and guilty to finish my own sentence, "...Oh god, you didn't sleep with him, did you?"

I shot my hands up in defense, "NO! Oh god no! No, definitely not!"

He let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing, "Oh, good..that would have been bad..So...what did you do..?"

My face was beet red as I scratched my head, "We just..kissed I guess.." my words sped up as I became more and more embarrassed, "but I mean that's all we did it was just a kiss I promise! Nothing else! I swear to god! I feel so awful about it and I don't know what to do because I don't want you to hate me and I just-"

Donny suddenly reached out to grab my hands, stopping me in my tracks, "Anocari. It's alright.." he sighed, "Yes..it's just a little hard to know your wife has been kissing someone else..but you had plausible cause. You thought you were never going to see me again..and I understand that.." I saw traces of disappointment in his eyes as he spoke, knowing it wasn't as okay as he was putting it out to be, "I love you so much, and I know you love me the same. As long as I don't have to worry about losing you, then everything is alright.."

I squeezed his hands, "Donny..you can tell me if you're mad.. I'd understand.."

He shook his head, "Even if I was, it wouldn't matter. You regret it, right? And you have apologized, right?"

I nodded, looking down.

He smiled at me as he put his finger under my chin, lifting my gaze to his, "See? It's alright as long as I know that. The only thing I'm worried about is getting us home."

"I'm worried about the other Donny..."

He let out a sigh, knowing it was in my nature to care too much about things like this, "Well..you need to talk to him, then. You need to resolve what's been done, okay? It's the only way you'll feel better."

I pouted, feeling stressed about my task at hand, "I could barely tell you about _this_.."

He grabbed my face with both of his hands, "Anocari, you need to talk to him." he paused for a short moment, "..I'm not going to let you kiss me until you do."

I frowned as he winked at me, "That's not fair!"

He chuckled, "It's every bit fair. Now you'd better get moving if you ever want to kiss me again, miss."

Sighing heavily, I folded my arms and opened the door to the lair. I bit my lip as we walked back inside spotting the other Donny across the room. My Donny gave me a look as I turned back at him, making sure I knew he was every bit serious.

I nervously crossed the room as my Donny went to talk with everyone else, twiddling my fingers again. He was sitting at his desk in the main room, staring at a stack of blueprint papers. He jumped as I tapped him on the shoulder with my pointer finger. I spoke lightly, my voice shaking a little, "Hey.."

He smiled weakly, "Hey..glad to see you're up and about.."

I nodded, hesitating to speak, "Listen...we need to talk about what's..going on.."

He let out a sigh, turning back towards his desk, "I know..I've been thinking about the same thing.." his voice was soft, almost depressing to hear..

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You know..you still are Donny.."

He looked back at me, "..What do you mean?"

"No matter who I'm really supposed to be with, you will always be a Donny. Which means I will always love you no matter what, even if we can't really be together." my hand slid off of his shoulder as I turned, hearing no response from him.

Suddenly, he spun around to grab my wrist, stopping me before I could walk away. I stared at him with curious eyes as he hesitated to speak, looking nervously into my gaze, "...Thank you..." his hand shook lightly as his grip loosened around my wrist, "..for showing me what it's like to love...I mean.."

I smiled lightly, feeling almost as if I could cry. I could tell in that moment just how much I was breaking his heart..the very thing I had been afraid of from the start..that very day, in fact, I had asked him what it would be like for him if I was forced to leave him..the irony..and it just hurt to know he had to restrain all of these feelings he had developed for me. I kept the small smile on my face as he let go of my wrist, "..Don't ever forget what it's like..promise me that. Who knows..one day you might run into me.."

He nodded silently, blushing slightly at the thought of having an Anocari of his own to love. I knew it would take him a long time to get over what we had developed, but I was completely sure there was someone else out there for him, even if it wasn't me. I just wanted him to be happy at this point..seeing the misery behind his eyes, silently hiding behind that awkwardly cute face of his..I knew I wouldn't be completely happy until he was.

I smiled once more at him before turning to cross the room, walking back to stand with my Donny. As I approached, he took me by the waist and pulled me in next to him, "Well hello there." he gave me an irresistible crooked smile and I melted like butter under his arm.

Raph scoffed a bit, "Well I can definitely see the main difference between the two. This Don's got it all under control when it comes to the ladies. The other one..not so much." he laughed a bit.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Raph, don't be mean. This Donny's only the way he is because we've been married for about five years, now."

Donny squeezed me gently to his side, "Five _wonderful _years."

I giggled, "Yes, _wonderful_ years."

Mikey made a noise of disgust, "Get a shell guys..you sicken me with your goo-goo talk!"

Donny laughed, "Wow, this really isn't our world."

I nodded, "I'll say, usually Mikey would be the same way with Zeema, now he's grossed out by it!"

We both chuckled together as Mikey folded his arms, grunting. I'd have to say, the rest of the day was fairly nice compared to how it had been lately. I'd been so stressed out and worried about everything..Now that Donny, _my_ Donny, was there with me, everything just seemed to flow. I could smile again without worrying about something dragging me down within the next few minutes. My mind was clear as Caribbean waters, and I was happy. The only thing on my mind, now, was getting home..but since Donny was there with me, I really wasn't worried at all. I felt as if everything was going to be alright as long as he was by my side.

Later that night, Donny and I sat on the couch together, watching a little bit of basic cable. It was somewhere around one in the morning, so everyone else had been asleep for a while, now. I looked up at Donny as he held his arm around me, snuggling me close to him, "I can't get over the look on Splinter's face when he saw there was two of you." I giggled.

He smiled, "Yeah, that was great. Still not as funny as when you fainted, though." he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, and the look on your face wasn't just as funny? You should have seen how wide your eyes were when the other Donny walked into our conversation." I put my hand up to my mouth, giggling a little more.

He sighed playfully, "Must we turn this into a competition?"

I pecked his cheek quickly, smiling smugly, "But of course!"

He gave me a look, plotting something, "Oh..well then I guess I'll just have to force you to give up!" Suddenly, he wrapped both of his arms around me, squeezing my whole body in a giant hug. I let out a play-scream, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Gently, he rubbed the side of his face against mine, "I just love you so much, but I fear I may just squeeze the life out of you! Oh, if only there were two magic words that could make me stop!"

I laughed, kicking my legs around as he squeezed me a little tighter. I exaggerated my voice to make it sound like I couldn't breathe, "No-air-! Suffocating-!"

He ignored me, pressing his cheek against mine, making my cheeks squish, "Hmm..what are those words? I just have no idea!" I refused to give in to his dirty tricks, and I wiggled myself around, turning my head to lay a slobbery lick on his face with my tongue. He made a noise of disgust, but kept his iron grip on me, "Oh, you think your slobber will make me flinch?" he let out an evil laugh, moving one of his hands up to grab my face holding it in place for him to drag his tongue across my cheek, leaving a thick trail of saliva on my skin.

I felt a chill go down my spine and I squirmed uncomfortably, "Ohmygod ew ew ew ew ew! Fine! You win! _**You win!"**_

Laughing, he let me go, watching me with a smirk on his face as I frantically wiped the slime-like trail off of my face. Suddenly, he was quiet, staring at me with gentle eyes. I smiled softly at him, loving the way he just stared at me sometimes for no reason at all.

He touched my face and I pressed my cheek into his palm, "You are so beautiful..I don't know what I'd do without you, my love."

I scooted myself over, my face just in front of his, "..I missed you so much...how did you get here..?"

He frowned, placing his hands on top of my own, "..I was trying to save you.."

I looked up at him with question in my eyes, "Save me..? How did you..I don't understand.."

"Anocari.." he began in a quiet tone, "right now, at this very moment, you are being held captive by Karai."

I froze, "W-what?"

He nodded, his brows pressed together as he thought hard, "I'm still not very sure what happened in the moments before I arrived in this world..All I remember is trying to save you..and then Karai's foot attacked me. I went alone..so they captured me. The last thing I saw was you.. you were strapped into this..this chair and it was very cold.." he stopped, putting a hand to his head as he rubbed his temples, "I wish I could remember more..but it's almost like something is blocking everything out every time I try to think about it."

"The same thing happened with me..every time I tried to remember the night before I'd gotten here, it was almost as if someone was controlling my thoughts, making me forget."

We stared at each other for a long moment, sitting in silence together. In some moments, there were words needed, sayings of comfort, encouragement..but when Donny and I knew something was going on, we always sat in silence, letting the quiet cleanse our minds to try and find an answer.

After a while, he ran his hand over my long black hair, stroking it gently between his fingers, "Perhaps, we should wait until tomorrow for the stressful things..just moments ago we were so happy, just like we are at home, and..I don't want that to go away just yet." I leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips, then nodded to agree. He smiled warmly and continued to place his hand behind my head to pull me closer. Our noses were nearly touching as he whispered, "I know you can do better than that."

Slowly, he leaned in to kiss me, moving his lips softly upon mine. I sighed as he took me around the waist, feeling his hand down the small of my back. His lips pressed harder against mine and I felt his tongue slip through my teeth, mingling with my own. I raised to my knees, bending my neck to continue kissing him over and over, our mouths perfectly in sync, each movement seeming to melt into one. God, how I wanted him in that moment, how I wished we were alone enough to satisfy our growing hunger.

He reached up to cup my breasts in his hands, gently caressing them. I trembled, falling over on to him, making him lie on his shell. Our breathing was heavy, our hearts racing as I rubbed myself against him, wanting to go further. He pulled me down, placing his lips on my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. I bit my lip as he nibbled at the skin along my jugular, trying not to make any noises that would wake anyone up. He chuckled as I let out a little squeak, failing to keep completely silent.

His hands soon found their way under my shirt, and I sighed at the touch of his cold hands on my stomach. He propped me up, placing me in front of him as he sat up, only to lean forward and pin me down. Our adrenaline was flowing, making us both sweat from the heat of our sexual tension. To me and Donny, sex was not just for fun, it was for _everything_. Stress relief, boredom, romantic nights, getting over a cold, insomnia, accidentally waking each other up in the middle of the night. It didn't matter what it was for to us. When we wanted it, we wanted it bad, and chances were that it was definitely going to happen.

I felt him unbutton my jeans, slowly sliding the zipper down. I looked up at him, unsure if we should do such a thing on a couch that technically wasn't ours, "Donny..are you sure we should do this here..? We're out in the open..someone might see us if they happened to be awake.."

He stopped, realizing how much we had both gotten into the moment, "Honestly..I forgot we were even here.."

I giggled at him as he blushed, embarrassed for doing the things he did in someone else's home, "As much as we'd both like to go there tonight, it's probably best we just sleep. I've got a feeling tomorrow will be a long day, anyway."

He nodded, pushing up and pulling me with with him to sit upright on the couch, "Alright, love. But as soon as we get home, you're mine." he winked, nuzzling my nose.

Smiling, I leaned on his shoulder, feeling tiredness fall over me from a busy day of events, "Is that a promise?"

He hugged me gently, lying his head on top of mine, "I promise."


End file.
